


一发入魂

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 精灵结婚流程是先订婚，戴银戒，一年后正式结婚，换金戒。这里的领主打架的时候把订婚戒弄丢了，夫人故意欺负他一下，没有安全感的领主就连夜打金戒指去了。
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 1





	一发入魂

**Author's Note:**

> 3与4之间联动《[一期一会](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272315)》，夫人视角。

1

真他妈疼。

埃尔隆德忍不住用人类语骂了一声，同时凭直觉侧身躲过一击，换手一剑结果了那只半兽人。他拔出剑，踩在半兽人的尸体上两三步杀到格洛芬德尔身后，替他砍倒了一只准备趁乱偷袭的，不想这半兽人是个硬骨头，肠子都流出来了还在挣扎，埃尔隆德只好两手握住剑柄，当头刺了下去。

“什么声音？”格洛芬德尔解决了正侧三面的敌人，转身问道。

埃尔隆德捂着手，摇摇头。

骨头断了。粉碎性的。他都能清楚地感应到骨头的碎片插进手指肌肉的肿胀和撕裂感。

随军医生清理干净埃尔隆德的伤口，用短木板固定了他的右手食指。

“虽然知道是多余的，还是得嘱咐您，别乱动，别碰水，不然您这手指得竖两个月。”

埃尔隆德心不在焉地点点头，伸了另一只手在医生面前摊开。

医生不解地盯着他。他盯着医生。医生盯着他。

“什么？”

埃尔隆德眨了眨眼，一跃而起，夺门而出。

格洛芬德尔牵着稍作休整的阿斯法洛斯慢悠悠地晃回营地，“你干嘛去？伊瑞斯特信上说，凯勒博恩和盖拉德丽尔又去米斯隆德了。”埃尔隆德的脚步顿了顿，格洛芬德尔这才继续说，“不过小银冠还留在林谷。”

埃尔隆德顾不上跟他说话，牵了自己的马就走，边上马镫边让他带着大部队先回林谷，自己随后跟上，随即一甩缰绳，绝尘而去。

“神神秘秘的。”金花领主顺了顺马鬃，“他戒指还在我这呢。”他示意几个亲近的士兵跟了上去。

2

埃尔隆德赶回瑞文戴尔的时候已是晚餐后了。他是披着最后的暮色和第一缕星光回城的。

“怎么了？”格洛芬德尔牵了他扔下的马绳，安抚了一下那匹义务加班殚精竭虑的黑马，“脸这么黑，你都快赶上你这马了。”他看埃尔隆德面色仍是不善，步伐焦躁，只好认真猜了猜，“遇上埋伏了？也没伤着啊。”

“大人。”林迪尔的声音从台阶上传过来。戛然而止必定代表着意味深长，两人抬头，看到了台阶上站着的凯勒布里安。

“大人。”他的未婚妻微微低头行礼，“看到您安然无恙真令人安心。”

同往常一样，凯勒布里安是当头一击，是战场上救命的钢盔，是傍晚林中的小鹿，是他在曼督斯殿前唯一的告解。*

埃尔隆德展露出一个真心实意的笑，同时下意识地掩饰了受伤的手指。没有用，凯勒布里安的目光牢牢地锁定了他的手，他的伤早就暴露了。格洛芬德尔想起自己添油加醋地把战况告诉她的时候，凯勒布里安霎时转白的脸色和央求他带她找回埃尔隆德的样子，加上埃尔隆德此前诸多反常的举止，他觉得今天简直太有意思了——尤其是在花了半个月端掉一个半兽人巢穴之后。

“您的晚餐准备好了。”察觉到气氛异样的林迪尔及时出声，终结了这段毫无意义的门前对视。

埃尔隆德别扭地换了只手，盘子里的食物被他剁成了狰狞的形状。他尴尬地听着刀叉与餐盘碰撞发出的清脆声音，手指却不听使唤。他叹了口气。

还让不让人吃饭了。

一份切割整齐的食物放在他的面前，他感激地对凯勒布里安笑了笑。

“听医务官说，您伤的很重。”她说。

“他们总是夸大我的伤势，却对其他人轻描淡写。”埃尔隆德喝了口酒，“我只是手指破了个口而已，他就说这伤‘很重’，可是还有两位昏迷的战士，他们倒告诉您‘他一定会好起来的’。”

“他们确实好起来了，我看着他们醒过来的，就在您回来前不久。”

所以您也错过了晚餐。埃尔隆德愣了愣，往嘴里塞了一口菜叶。他按在叉子上的手指条件反射地用力，疼得他眼角一阵抽搐。

“可以的话，让我看看，”银发的姑娘向他伸出手，“您的手指。”

埃尔隆德心里警钟大作，他绝对不能让她发现……

“这下您得好好注意您的手了，”凯勒布里安小心地抚了抚他受伤的手指，“嗯，您的戒指呢？”

3

“这么说，您是在战场上丢了戒指啦？”

“是的，我想它是断了，”埃尔隆德急切地解释道，“事后我回去找过，”他真的翻遍了上百具半兽人尸体，期待从哪个角落看到闪现的银光，“可是……”一无所获。凯勒布里安开始转动她另一只手上的那枚银环，埃尔隆德心知自己这次回来就换婚戒的计划眼看就要破产，“你放心。”

“大人，”伊瑞斯特匆匆赶来，“这次救下的人类族群明天就要迁往西南方迁移，他们此前与我们交易过一些染料和布匹，其中有些工艺非常特别，可能的话，希望贸易持续。”

“布匹？”

“是，因为主要是女性，在纺织和编织上有深入的研究。”

“好的，派两个小队护送他们到安全的住地。”埃尔隆德吩咐。

伊瑞斯特退了出去。凯勒布里安缩了缩手，埃尔隆德这才发现自己一直保持着刚才表忠心的姿势没松手，他赶紧放开了她。就在这时，他看到她颈间多了一枚银色的指环，在大厅周边火焰的照射下闪烁着可疑而熟稔的光。

“这是？”

“他们教我编的——啊，您说的是这个，”凯勒布里安用手握住了那枚戒指，“您不在的时候，有人送来了这枚戒指。”

感谢一如！

“他说他知道我们约定，只要拿着这枚银戒回来，就换成金戒。”

等等什么？

“他是从哪……”他怀疑起来。

“您既然答应过把它套在您的手指上，它就是您身上不可分的一部分。*”

“我向您发誓，凭着您一双美丽的眼睛，在它们里面我可以看见我自己——*”他说的很快很急，却突然被打断了。

“可是，就像您眼中的我一样，我的左眼里也有一个您，右眼里也有一个您；您用您的两重人格发誓，我还能相信您吗？*”

埃尔隆德深知自己接下来说的话事关重大，他停顿了一下，“我愿意用灵魂起誓……”

凯勒布里安睁大眼睛，用力捏了他的手。埃尔隆德闭上了嘴。

她没有说话，只是褪下食指上的银戒，安静地看着他。

埃尔隆德顾不得体面，立刻问道，“他在哪？”

“他……您是说送戒指的人吗？”凯勒布里安歪了歪头，发觉智慧的林谷领主似乎在情急之下误会了什么，她用手掩住嘴角，接着说，“他已经走了。”

“哪个方向？”

“您回来的方向。”

“他叫什么？长什么样子？”他的食指肆无忌惮地发疼。

“他是黑发，眸色很深……”

见鬼，这年头十个人类里有一半都这样，再加上到处游荡的精灵……

“多大年纪？”

“不知道。但他的谈吐很有见识。”

“可有别人见过他？”

“不知道。可您一定追不上他。”

“他……”埃尔隆德已经走到了门边，就在跨出最后一步前，他问，“您爱他吗？”

凯勒布里安看着他被夜幕的阴影和火光分割开的背影，她在等他回头，她会告诉他当然，当然不，他该对自己有些信心，可是他没有。埃尔隆德几次鼓起勇气，最终却因为没有得到任何明确的答案，只好直直地离开了。

4

埃尔隆德尝到了嘴里的血腥味。他连忙松开了牙关。一晃神，手指吃痛，手里的铁具掉到了地上，发出巨大的声响。几个装作忙着工作的铸造师全都停下了手里的动作，其中一个已经甩开步子向埃尔隆德走了过来。

“大人……”话没出口，埃尔隆德就一边吼道：“别过来，都别过来！”一边弯腰捡起了工具。他歪头想了想，把锤子换了只手。这下顺手多了——毕竟当年教他的那位就是用的左手。

费诺里安教出来的素质就是好啊。趴在窗口的年轻铸造学徒们心想，目不转睛地盯着埃尔隆德的动作。那坚毅的眼神，那果决的下手，那精确的力道——刚那一下打偏了，属于正常误工，可以理解——又一下，听说领主大人都几百年没出手了，这就当找感觉了，一定是这样。

真是活久了什么都能看到。铸造间里的一位制造师默默地给师傅烧了张纸。师傅啊，当年从伊瑞詹到林谷定居的时候您说等埃尔隆德再开工千万得告诉您，可惜您老看不到了，维林诺打铁技术比中土强吧，别忘了晚上托梦给我。

他当然不敢说这天下午他刚刚受人之托帮着复原了一枚银戒。

“您是打算通宵打铁庆祝胜利？”格洛芬德尔进了门，懒懒地靠在墙上，“我们是无所谓，不过打扰了客人——”

埃尔隆德生生停了动作，冲力的惯性让他向前跨了半步。

“别傻看着，都去帮帮忙。埃尔隆德你后退，你靠太近了，”格洛芬德尔往后站到了安全距离，“这里本来就热。”

“你今天回来的时候，有没有注意到什么陌生人？”

“我天我一骑士团团长，您真当我保安队长呢？我一整个下午都忙着补给、伤员还有计算战损。真要找来去的人，您该问问城门口那几个小伙子啊。”

是啊，你是要我过去这样问：小伙子们，今天有没有见过一个男人进城出城啊？他黑头发深色眼睛，很有特色，长着一张绿了你们领主的脸。

于是埃尔隆德没有搭话，转过身接了别人递过来的工具继续沉默地打铁，专心的侧面透露出扑面而来情绪丰沛的三个大字“我就不”。也许真的是有所顾忌其他人的睡眠，他把滚烫的金属浸入冷水里，趁着雾气升腾的时间，右手按住长钳，左手换上一把小锤子敲敲打打。

“你说，这个敲三下吸一口气是什么魔法啊？”一个学徒问。

“白痴，那是疼的。”另一个人回答他。

5

凯勒布里安睡得不好。准确地说，她内疚了一夜。

天光才开，她就醒了过来。天气不好，只是一个比夜色好不了多少的惨淡白昼。她在桌前犹豫了一下，试着写明昨晚的情况，但是怎么写都不满意。她收起纸笔，决定去找埃尔隆德，当面告诉他。

她打开门，眼前是一个巨大的——抱歉，高大的身影，夹着木板绑着绷带的手曲成半握的姿势，看起来正要敲门。两人都吓了一跳。

“早安，埃尔隆德大人。有事吗？”

“早安，”他有意略过了那个疏远的称谓，“您休息的好吗？对不起，让我们跳过这些无聊的客套吧，我看得出您睡得不好，我也是——请把您的手给我。”

他拉过凯勒布里安的手——碰到了伤口，他疼得抖了一下——不容她拒绝地在食指上套上了一枚金色指环。他皱起眉：“您瘦了。”按照那枚被遗弃的订婚戒指打造出来的金戒有些松动，很容易就可能滑落。

“您的手……”凯勒布里安轻轻碰了碰那只受伤的手，埃尔隆德不敢回握她。

“您还留着我的戒指，”埃尔隆德深呼吸后说道，“您没有说您爱他，或许只是因为您不忍心那样对待我，我想，我总可以抱有一点希望。”

“这是您昨晚——”彻夜未眠的原因？

“打扰您休息了。”埃尔隆德满怀歉意。

“不，没有。”凯勒布里安试图摘下颈间的挂件，心急之下却一再滑脱，埃尔隆德接了手，帮她取下了那枚银戒。

“这是属于您的。”她把它连同刚才戴在手上的金戒交到他手上。

埃尔隆德眼前一阵发黑。

“埃尔隆德……大人？”她的声音像一道渐行渐远的光，“请把我的戒指还给我。”

埃尔隆德攥紧了左手，那枚孤单的银戒嵌进他的手掌。凯勒布里安一根一根撬开他的手指，收回了戒指。

然后戴回了手上。

埃尔隆德突然注意到埃兰迪尔的光芒从临近的湖面上折射进他的眼底。

“格洛芬德尔把您的戒指带回来时说，您最近提起过想自己做婚戒，所以我想也许该把这个给您参照。”她的手柔柔地掠过他的双手，像轻触水面的夜莺，或者被风吹落的花瓣，“可我没想到您……这么着急？”

走廊上传来匆忙的脚步声，随即是猛然转身退开时布料的摩擦声，更远处人类族群搬运行李即将出发的前呼后应，马蹄踏裂落叶，剑戟拭净鲜血，孩子们发现了这个夏季的尽头，青涩的果实悄悄成熟，流离失所的人终得归还，江河湖海，万物生长。

从来就没有那个人。没有。

“永远也不要质疑我对您的感情。”

“您也是。”

埃尔隆德借机握紧了她的手，戒指相触发出轻响。这并非是一个充满激情的动作，两人所经历的分离和沉重已经让他们疲惫不堪。双手交握之间，动作温柔、饱含承诺，是最甜蜜又心酸的一握。

“我的父母不能来参加我们的婚礼。”

“他们会在天上看到。”

“我的运气很坏，我重视的人全都离开了我。”

“那不是你的错。”

“我……我很爱您，可我的责任也许会令我不得不将对您的爱情放在后位。”

“嗯，好吧，”凯勒布里安认真地想了想，“没有人是完美的。*”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *1.《坏未来》李阳，2013
> 
> *2.3.4.《威尼斯商人》第五幕 第一场，莎士比亚
> 
> *5.《热情似火》比利怀尔德，1959


End file.
